


SINGING BIRDIE

by thoughtsdemise



Series: The Twelve Days of Overloading [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tenderness, heat cycle, slight chase-pounce-capture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: On the fifth day of Overload-mus my true spark gave to me, one screechy bird and a rutting Grimmy.  (Grimlock in rut focuses on his mate Starscream.)





	SINGING BIRDIE

Starscream darted into a dark parlor.  His spark whirling and pounding turbulently in its chamber.  Though whether it was from desire or uncertainty, he did not know.  He squeezes his thighs together as a low growl echoes through the apartment suite he shared with his mate.  It took up the entire top floor of the Decepticons' high command central tower and had been isolated ever since Grimlock had…

A thudding step and a shadow falls on the floor just outside the parlor door.  Starscream balks and darts behind one of the many couches. He stills his frantic systems and narrows his vents.  He knew Grimlock would find him soon enough, he always did. He presses a trembling hand over the center of his chest.  His red optics widening.

"Star-love…"

Starscream's frame jolts at the deep timber.  A shot of lost shots into the depths of his spark.  So much so he reaches a hand between his legs to keep his modesty panel over his valve closed.  He was so used to responding to that commanding voice and timber that his body often responded automatically without any processor functions.

There is an indignant squawk as a large arm wraps about Starscream's chest and drags him out from behind the couch where he was hiding.  A red optical band watches his surprised expression as he is dropped into a massive lap and a second arm comes up to capture him against a solid and unyielding wall of burning warm that sears Starscream to his very spark.

The large arms are resettled to wrap comfortably about Starscream's waistline, letting his wings rest against broad shoulders as Starscream gives into the call of his mate's spark and becomes pliable to any wishes or desires.

"You snuck away again," Grimlock notes simply.  He puts his chin on top of Starscream's head. "Why?"

Starscream bites his lip but does not answer.

Grimlock taps his fingers against Starscream's side.  He growls, pleased when a slick warmth dribbles onto the thigh between Starscream's legs.  He moves one hand down to stroke a hip.

"You try to press those knees together any harder, and you'll leave dents on me."

There is a deep seated pleased pride to Grimlock's voice at the the thought of barring some marks from his mate.  He reaches the hand that was stroking Starscream's hip down to rub the soft metal just above the anterior node. He presses inward slightly before pulling back to only a glancing stroke.

Starscream's back arches driving his head into Grimlock's chin.  His fingers dig into thick arms. He moves his hips slightly but gasps softly with a moan of pain.  He hangs his head when Grimlock stills the stroking fingers. He trembles and arms tighten protectively about him.

"You need care."  There is a small note of scolding in those words.

He draws his fingers away from Starscream's valve.  Starscream is both relieved and disappointed. Strong arms shift him around to lay cuddled into Grimlock's chest.  A finger lifts Starscream's chin so he looks directly into a softly glowing optical band.

"I know I am in rut," Grimlock pauses, "but I am not so far gone that i cannot still my own rutting needs to make sure my mate's needs and desires are met; that my mate, my Star-love, is well cared for."

Grimlock considers the way Starscream bites his lip and shifts to rub his thighs together.

He lowers one hand to rub small circles at the base of Starscream's spinal strut, a highly erogenous zone for him.  He makes a praising noise when Starscream arches and gasps in pleasure.

"Tell me what my Star-love needs from me, and I shall give it to you."

Starscream spreads his legs letting the soft touches to his lower back help his body relax completely.  He opens his mouth to say what he needs but he only pants to help cool the rising heat in his body.

Grimlock stops the circling of his fingers.  He nuzzles his face plate against Starscream's audio receptor.

"Finger me slowly."  Starscream barks out.

"Yes my Star-love."

Starscream gasps and swivels his hips gently into Grimlock's carefully stroking thumb over his anterior nose.  Grimlock's fingers move in a slightly firmer pattern against the lower end of the spinal strut. When Grimlock dips a single finger into just the outer edge of Starscream's valve, he rumbles deeply in barely contained pleasure.

"You're so loose, Star-love," he whispers against Starscream's audio.  He laughs when there is only a hitch in panting in response to his praising whisper.  "So wet too." He pumps his finger in and out just a bit deeper to create a wonderfully slick sound.  "I can hardly control myself. You drive me that wild, Star-love, that primal instincts took over and drove me into this rut."

Starscream lays limply against Grimlock even as his systems push him towards an other overload.

"Sing for me, Star-love."

Starscream breaks and sings for his mate who holds him close in protective arms that encase him fully, never to let him go.


End file.
